High School Drama
by SparksFan1
Summary: Ross is a geek and he's in love with Rachel. Rachel just sees Ross as Monica's older brother, but what happens when things change. Monica, Joey, Chandler, and Phoebe are also included in this story.
1. Chapter 1

High School Drama 

Ross, Rachel, Monica, Chandler, Joey and Phoebe are all in high school. Their all seniors and about 18 years old. Oh yea Monica is thin, Ross is a geek, and Rachel is popular.

It was another boring day in Mr. Johnson English class and worst of all their was a project coming up.

Mr. Johnson- Kids, listen you guys are going to do a project. Imagine yourselves married, with kids, and a great job, that seems wonderful right. Well, were going to do this today. I'm going to pick your partners and you guys got to get along well, or lets says you wont have such a good grade in this class.

Chip- Are you serious we cant pick partners.

Mr. Johnson- I'm sorry, but it may be awkward for some people to pick partners, so I'm going to do it, ok.

Chip- This sucks, I better have a hot partner.

Mr. Johnson- Well alright. Chandler is with Monica, Joey with Phoebe, Ross with Rachel, Chip, and Susan, Tom and Mindy……(you get the point).

Chip- who's Susan

Susan stands up. She has red hair and freckles and she's a little overweight.

Chip- Oh, hell no!

Susan then sits down embarrassed.

Mindy then whispers to Rachel.

Mindy- I cant believe your married to the geek of the school.

Rachel- It's just a project

Mindy- Whatever, at least Tom is popular.

Then Mindy stood up and went toward Tom acting all flirty.

Then Ross got up nervously and went to talk to Rachel.

Ross- Um. Hey Rach.

Rachel- Hey Ross what's up

Ross- Well since we are working together I thought maybe you can come over to my house and talk and stuff for the project.

Rachel- That sounds great Ross and since its Friday I can sleep over there.

Ross- What?

Rachel- With Monica remember she is my best friend.

Ross- Oh yeah.

Ross starts blushing. Then the bell rings.

Rachel- I'll see you around 8 because Chip and I are going to hang out a his house first ok.

Ross sighs at the mention of Rachel's boyfriend's name Chip.

Ross- Um alright I'll see you later.

Rachel- Ok, bye.

Next hour in math Chandler and Monica are talking.

Monica- So about the project what should we do.

Chandler- Do you want to work on it tonight.

Monica- Um yea I don't have any plans I think.

Chandler- Okey dokey then its settled.

Monica- Chandler don't say okey dokey its sounds so…

Chandler- So what, so modest and mature.

Monica- No I was going to say gay, but sure ok.

Chandler- I'm not gay!

Monica- Ok, ok sure your not gay.

Meanwhile in History Phoebe was tapping Joey's shoulder.

Phoebe- Joey wake up Mr. Lopez if giving you the evil glare.

Joey- Maa give me ten more minutes.

Then the whole class starts laughing and Joey wakes up.

Joey- Where the hell am I?

Mr. Lopez- You are in history Joey and if you fall asleep one more time, I'm going to have to call your mother.

Joey- Ok, I'm sorry I'm tired I had a rough night.

Then Mr. Lopez went back to his teaching.

Then Phoebe whispers to Joey.

Phoebe- Hey what are you doing tonight.

Joey- I have a date, why?

Phoebe- I thought maybe we could work on the project.

Then he starts laughing really hard and Mr. Lopez turns and looks at him.

Joey- Sorry Mr. Lopez

Then when Mr. Lopez turned around Joey whispers to Phoebe.

Joey- Are you serious its Friday. I'm not doing homework, hell no.

Phoebe- Well I'm giving up my special aura classes for this.

Joey- What the hell is an aura.

Phoebe- Never mind go back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Rachel got into her Mercedes and rode fast home to get ready for her date with Chip at 5. When she got there her dad Leonard was getting ready for work. 

Rachel- Hey daddy where are you going?

Leonard- Well princess one my patients got into coma so I have to go and check on her.

Rachel- Oh where's mom?

Leonard- I think she went shopping.

Rachel- Without me!

Leonard- Sorry princess, but ill see you later.

Rachel- Oh I'm sleeping over at Monica's tonight.

Leonard- Ok have fun tonight, bye.

Rachel- Bye daddy.

Over at Chandler's house. Monica and Chandler were talking and walking to his house.

Monica- Thanks for giving me a ride to your house.

Chandler- No problem so this is my house, lets go in.

Chandler opens the door and Monica is in awe.

Monica- Wow its so beautiful.

Chandler- Yea well lets go in. Nobody's house my dad's in Las Vegas and my mom's promoting one of her books.

Monica- Oh she's a author, what kinds of things does she write about?

Chandler- Well um she writes about everything I guess.

Monica- That's cool.

Chandler- Yea I guess. Well are you hungry? We have a cook.

Monica- Ok.

Meanwhile, Joey was at a restaurant waiting for his blind date. Then the most annoying girl in school came in.

Joey- J-Janice.

Janice- Oh my god Joey aren't you in my fifth hour?

Joey- Yea you're the chick that laughs really loud.

Then Janice starts laughing and people around the restaurant start looking at them.

Joey- Well Janice I just remembered I um have to feed um yea my pig.

Janice- You have a pig?

Joey- Yea he's one big boy. So I have to go.

Before Janice could say anything Joey was already out the door.

Over at Phoebe's apartment that she shared with her roommate Fred who's 21.

Phoebe- Fred I'm going to my aura classes tonight.

Fred- Ok, have fun I'm going to go into the city and go to one of those clubs.

Phoebe- Well don't get yourself into too much trouble because I have a weird feeling.

Fred- You always have weird feelings.

Phoebe- Ha-ha I'll see you later.

Fred- Bye.

Back at Rachel's house . Rachel's waiting impatiently for Chip. Then her mother Sandra comes in.

Rachel- Oh my god he's twenty minutes late.

Sandra- Well maybe he forgot. Call his house.

Then Jill and Amy came in.

Jill- Rachel got stood up.

Amy starts laughing.

Sandra- Girls don't laugh maybe something happened to him.

Rachel- Well I'm going to his house.

Sandra- Alright drive safely honey and have fun at Monica's.

Rachel- Alright bye guys.

Amy- Good luck!

Then Jill whispers to Amy.

Jill- She'll need it.

After about five minutes Rachel finally got to Chip's house and saw that only Chip's car was in the driveway. His parents weren't home.

Rachel went up to the door and knocked, but nobody answered. So she opened the door and walked in and then she got to Chip's door it was closed. So she opened it quietly and there Chip layed naked on top of her so called friend Mindy.

Rachel- Oh my god.

Then Rachel ran out of Chip's house into her car and drove to Monica's.

Chip and Mindy got dressed quickly and ran outside.

Chip- Rachel! Rachel!

When he saw Rachel was already out of sight he turned to Mindy.

Chip- Thanks Mindy!

Mindy- What she'll forgive us if she knows what's good for her. Lets go back inside.

Chip- Yea your right.

Then they made their way back to Chip's room.

Rachel was crying in her car and she couldn't believe her boyfriend slept with one of her friends. Well her ex-friend and ex-boyfriend. She was so stupid. Then she parked her car in the Geller's driveway and ran up to their door and rang the doorbell. Then Ross opens the door and looks at Rachel's face because it's all red from crying.

Ross- Oh my god Rachel what's wrong?

Rachel- Hi is Monica here?

Ross- No she's at Chandler's their working on the project.

Rachel then starts crying again.

Ross- Hey come on in we can talk. My parents went to a restaurant in the city they'll be back late tonight.

Rachel- Thanks, you have no clue what this means to me.

At Chandler's house. Monica and Chandler are working on their project. They just finished eating spaghetti.

Monica- So I'm a chef and you're a….

Chandler- Sports editor.

Monica- Ok how many kids do you want to have?

Chandler- I don't know, how many do you want to have?

Monica- Four. Two girls and two boys.

Chandler Four?

Monica- What, is that too much for you.

Chandler- No that's alright I guess.

Then Chandler whispers.

Chandler- Why don't you add two more so we can be one big sporty eating Brady Bunch family.

Monica- What did you say?

Chandler- That your beautiful.

Monica- Oh thanks Chandler. You don't look to bad yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Geller residence. 

Ross- So Rachel, what happened?

Rachel now starts drying her tears.

Rachel- I don't want to talk about it.

Ross- Come on after all we aremarried.

Rachel's starts laughing a bit.

Ross- Hey I got a smile out of you.

Rachel- Well I was going to tell Monica about this, but ok. Promise not tell anyone.

Ross- I promise.

Rachel- Chip cheated on me.

Ross stands up very angry right now.

Ross- That bastard. How could he have done that to you. I'm going to kill him.

Rachel starts crying once again.

Rachel- Please Ross don't.

Ross- I'll see. So what do you want to do?

Rachel- Lets just watch a movie or something,

Ross- What do you want to watch?

Rachel- I don't care.

Ross- Ok as much as I hate to say this do you want to watch the notebook?

Rachel smiles a bit.

Rachel- That's my favorite movie.

Over at Chandler's house.

Monica- Hey I have to go it's getting late.

Chandler- Ok I'll drive you home.

Monica- Thanks.

At Phoebe and Fred's apartment.

Phoebe- Fred are you here?

Fred stumbles in all beat up. Blood all over his face.

Phoebe- Oh my god. Fred what happened to you?

Fred- I got into a fight. I guess New Yorkers are tough.

Phoebe- How? I told you I had a weird feeling.

Fred- Well I was at the club and flirting with this girl, but I guess she already had a date.

Phoebe- Oh god.

Fred- Well I kissed her and her boyfriend saw and he punched me and we got into a fight.

Phoebe- I don't think you should go back to that club.

Fred- What is he going to be waiting for me!

Phoebe- Just don't. I have a weird feeling about this.

Fred- Ok I'll lie low for now.

Phoebe- At least we don't have to work. Thank goodness your dad left us all his money.

Fred- Yea. It kind of sucks he's dead, but at least were not living on the streets, like you used to.

Phoebe- Yea I'm so happy I met you.

At Joey's house. Joey walks in to be greeted by all his sisters.

Gina- So Joey how did the date go?

Joey- Awful!

Donna Joe- Well don't worry their will be more to come.

Joey- Yea your right. I'm hungry what did ma make?

Gina- Your favorite homemade pizza.

Joey- Well what are we all waiting for. Lets go eat!

In Chandler's car. Monica and Chandler are discussing their final details for the project, when they finally they got the Geller house. As Chandler hoped out to open Monica's door, Jack and Judy Geller pull their car up in the driveway.

Monica- Thanks Chandler. Oh god my parents are home.

Jack and Judy get of their car.

Jack- What are you doing up so late my little harmonica?

Judy- And who is this?

Chandler- Chandler Bing. I met you before. I'm Ross's friend.

Judy- Oh yes I remember now. Were you on a date with Monica.

Chandler- Oh no were just friends.

Judy- Are you sure? I see how you look at my daughter. There not much to look at, but…

Monica- Mom leave Chandler alone!

Jack- Ok come on Judy our harmonica wants to say goodbye.

Judy- Alright. Goodbye Chandler.

Chandler- Goodbye Mr. and Mrs. Geller.

Then Monica kisses Chandler's cheek and says.

Monica- Thanks, Chandler I had fun.

Then Monica ran up to her house, leaving Chandler dazed.

Then Jack, Judy, and Monica entered the living room and saw that Ross and Rachel were sleeping in each other arms.

Monica kind of shouts a little too loud.

Monica- Oh my god!

Then Ross and Rachel wake up instantly noticing everyone in the room and their positions. They stand up quickly.

Judy- Rachel honey what are you doing here?

Rachel- Umm nothing Mrs. Geller I ugh have to go.

Rachel runs out of the house and Ross runs after her.

Ross- Wait Rachel.

Rachel- What?

Ross- I ugh wanted to say goodbye.

Then Rachel hugs Ross. While Jack, Judy, and Monica peep through the window,

Rachel- Thanks Ross, you're the best. Your really a true friend.

Ross- Friend?

Rachel- Well yea.

Ross- Well I'll see you later.

Ross a little upset goes back inside while Rachel drives away.

Jack- Congratulations son, Rachel Green didn't you have a crush on her?

Judy- She was always like a daughter I never had.

Monica- I'm standing right here.

Judy- Yes dear I see you. I don't have bad vision just yet.

Ross not wanting to disappoint his parents just said.

Ross- Well I'm pretty tired. I'm just going to go back to sleep.

When Ross got into his room and sat on his bed, his sister Monica entered.

Monica- Are you and Rachel dating?

Ross- No we were just talking and we fell asleep.

Monica- I thought so. She's dating Chip and she's popular. After all you're a geek.

Ross- Whatever. We'll see. Oh yea get the hell out of my room.

Monica- I'm going dino boy.


	4. Chapter 4

Next day at school. Rachel got out of her car and opened the doors to the school. The worst thing was her locker was by Mindy's. She went to her locker their she saw Mindy and Chip kissing. She felt like crying, but she didn't she just ran straight to the bathroom. While she ran to the bathroom Ross saw this whole scene. So Ross went up to Chip. 

Ross- You bastard, how can you treat Rachel like that?

Chip- Who the hell are you?

Ross- Your fucking worst nightmare!

Then Ross punched Chip straight in the face and he fell over.

Mindy then quickly bent down and asked Chip.

Mindy- Oh my god Chip are you ok?

Meanwhile Rachel stormed in the bathroom and saw her best friend Monica and a girl she saw from her English class Phoebe.

Monica- Oh my god Rachel what happened to you?

Phoebe- Sorry to interrupt, but you look all floopy.

Monica and Rachel just look at her and Phoebe said.

Phoebe- What?

Monica- Anyways Rach you look mad, so what's up?

Rachel- Well Chip and I are basically over.

Monica- Why, what happened?

Rachel- He cheated on me with Mindy!

Phoebe- That man slut!

Monica- Is that why you came over yesterday to talk to me?

Rachel- Yea and you weren't home, so Ross invited me and we talked for a while.

Monica- Oh I'm sorry honey if I knew I would have came home faster.

Rachel- You know what I'm over it. I have other popular friends so what If I don't talk to them right?

Monica- Yea let's go!

Phoebe- Hey guys can I come? I don't have too many friends that are girls.

Rachel- Sure.

Phoebe- Thanks.

While Monica, Rachel, and Phoebe got out of the bathroom they saw a huge crowd around two guys that were fighting. Then they all went to see who it was and it was Chip and Ross. Then Rachel ran up to Chip.

Rachel- What the hell do you think your doing?

Chip- Beating up this geek. What is he your new boyfriend?

Rachel- You know what Chip. Fuck you and you know what I'd rather date Ross Geller than you.

Chip- This ones for you Rachel.

Then Chip punched Ross so hard in the nose that blood started spurting everywhere.

While Chip and his friends were laughinghen Rachel said.

Rachel- Hey Chip andthis ones for you.

Then Rachel punched Chip so hard in the mouth that her hand turned all red.

Rachel- Oh darn I broke a nail.

Then she left with Ross, Monica, and Phoebe. Leaving the whole school behind and the students that were shocked of what they just saw.

Once they were outside. Rachel led Ross, Monica, and Phoebe to her car.

Rachel- Ross are you ok?

Monica- Yea bro you don't look too well.

Ross- Well I don't know. My nose hurts pretty bad though.

Phoebe- Yea it kind of looks all jacked up.

As they got to the car. They heart two guys yelling.

Chandler- Hey guys wait up!

Joey- Wait. Were coming!

Then Joey and Chandler got to Rachel's car.

Then Chandler looked at Ross.

Chandler- Man are you ok?

Joey- Yea that was crazy. You know after you left everyone was making fun of Chip that he lost to a girl.

Rachel- Serves him right. So guys do you want to come with us were going to the hospital to see if Ross's nose is ok.

Chandler- Ok. That's cool. Hey Ross want to come with us.

Ross- Yea, ok.

Then Joey, Chandler, and Ross headed to Chandler car.

Then both cars drove away to the nearest hospital.

In Rachel's car.

Monica- So Rachel do you like my brother?

Rachel- I don't know Mon. What he did was so amazing and yesterday how we talked and watched movies, it was great.

Phoebe- Wow you guys seem like lobsters.

Both Monica and Rachel looked at Phoebe.

Phoebe- It's like two people who like each other and something always goes wrong, but in the end they end up together.

Rachel- I don't know Pheebs. Oh sorry can I call you that.

Phoebe- Yea everyone calls me that. Well from today.

In Chandler's car.

Chandler- Man I never thought you would fight Chip.

Joey- Yea, for a big guy. He's not that tough.

Ross- Well I wouldn't say that because I think my nose is broken, but yea.

Joey- So you like that Rachel chick huh?

Ross- Is it that noticeable?

Chandler- Pshh yea!

Ross- Yea I think I'll ask her out on a date.


	5. Chapter 5

At the hospital, everybody is in the waiting room, while the doctor is checking Ross's nose. Rachel is with him also. The doctor is putting a white bandage over Ross's nose. 

Doctor- It's nothing too serious. You'll just have to wear this bandage for a week.

Ross- A week?

Doctor- Sorry, there's nothing I can do about it. Well that's all and after your done go to the receptionist and she'll set u an appointment next week with me, to see if your nose gets any better..

Ross- Ok, thanks.

Then the doctor leaves.

Ross- So Rachel, how do I look?

Rachel- It's not that bad Ross, at least you didn't break it.

Ross- Yea your right. Um, hey can I ask you a question?

Rachel- Sure, what's up?

Ross a little nervouse starts asking Rachel on a date.

Ross- Did you really mean it, when you said you'd rather go on a date with me than Chip? I mean I really like you. So, I was wondering if your not too busy, would you want to go out with me sometime?

Rachel- I would love too Ross.

Ross- Yes! I mean cool.

Rachel then laughs and says.

Rachel- And Ross, I did mean what I said.

With that Rachel left the room, while Ross jumped for joy.

Then Rachel got to the waiting area.

Monica- How's Ross's nose? Is he fine?

Rachel- Yea. He just has to wear a bandage for a week.

Joey- How is he going to get chicksnow with that thing on?

Rachel- Don't worry Joey, he's just fine.

Rachel has a big grin on her face, then Ross enters.

Ross- Hey guys!

Chandler- Wow, what crawled up and ate your nose?

Ross- Ha-ha. It's only for a week.

Phoebe- You know, I knew something bad was going to happen today.

Ross- Huh?

Monica- She's physic.

Ross- Oh ok. Anyways Rach did you tell everybody?

Rachel- No, I was waiting for you.

Monica- What are you guys talking about?

Ross- Well, Rachel and I are dating.

Monica- Oh my god! Is this true.

Then she looks at Rachel and she nods.

Monica- My best friends and my big brother. Oh my god!

Chandler- Wow dude, you asked her out.

Joey- Yea, finally.

Rachel- Finally? How long have you liked me?

Ross- Lets just say a long time.

Rachel- Aw, how sweet.

Then Rachel kisses Ross quickly.

Monica- Hey, I love you guys, but I do not want to see that.

Phoebe- Their lobsters!

After the hospital visit, everybody went home to get ready for school. Tomorrow was going to be a long day…..

Next day at school, Rachel was walking to her locker when Ross stopped her.

Ross- Hey!

Rachel- Hey Ross, what's up?

Ross- Well, since it's Friday, I thought maybe we can catch a movie later.

Rachel- Yea, that'd be awesome.

Ross- Cool.

Then out of nowhere, Mindy starts talking to Rachel, while ignoring Ross.

Mindy- Oh my god, did I just hear right? Are you going out with Ross?

Rachel- Well, he's standing right next to you, so you can ask him.

Mindy turns left for a brief second to look at Ross and turns right back to Rachel.

Mindy- Why are you going out with him? He's not that pretty and that bandage. Eww.

Rachel- Mindy, I don't care. I think he's handsome and if you cant accept that, then I guess we shouldn't hang out anymore.

Then Rachel starts walking again to her locker, while Mindy yells after her.

Mindy- I cant believe your ruining your reputation for that geek.

Then Ross slowly runs up to Rachel by her locker.

Ross- Hey.

Rachel- Oh my gosh, Ross. I'm so sorry, I don't even know why I was friends with her in the first place.

Ross- It's ok.

Rachel- No, it's not ok. I mean I really, really like you and I don't want them to say all these kind of things to you.

Ross- I don't care, what they think. I only care about what you think.

Ross then leans in to kiss Rachel and Rachel kisses back. Then the bell rings.

Rachel- Darn, I was enjoying that.

Ross- Yea me too, well I guess we have to go to English. Are you ready?

Rachel- Yea I guess….


End file.
